Les cicatrices de métal
by Zoops
Summary: C'est de leur confiance que naît sa trahison et c'est dans leur disparition que naît sa déchéance.


**Pt I : L'enfant.**

**« L'enfance est une période terriblement douloureuse. Qu'elle soit joyeuse ou triste, quand on en sort, chacun de nous garde une amère part de nostalgie de ces moments d'innocence »**

C'est triste l'enfance. Quand il y repense, Peter a toujours les larmes aux yeux et le cœur qui se serre. Quand en sort et que l'on doit tordre son cou en arrière pour la revoir, l'enfance c'est gris, sombre et humide.

L'enfance, ça a des odeurs et des sons. Son enfance à lui a le parfum amer de l'ennui mêlé à celui plus âpre de la solitude et résonne de cris et de pleurs. Parfois, Peter arrive à retrouver le parfum trop fort de sa mère, et le son du rire de sa petite sœur. Mais le plus souvent il ne les remarque même pas, trop omnibulé par les cris de son père et les senteurs âcres de ses souvenirs.

Peter n'aime pas vraiment repenser à cette période de sa vie, où il n'était rien de plus qu'un gros gamin, empoté et plutôt repoussant, mais il aime se rappeler de sa sœur. C'était une très belle enfant avec de longs cheveux blonds foncés emmêlés et de grands yeux bleus humides. Elle ne pleurait pas souvent, mais chaque fois qu'il regardait dans ses grands yeux bleus humides, Peter pouvait voir toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait en elle et qui menaçaient chaque minute de chaque jour de couler. La vie est injuste, et si Dieu existe il est bien cruel d'avoir permis à Mary de vivre sa petite vie dans une famille si indigne d'elle. Elle qui n'était que douceur et rêverie fut bercée par les cris de colère de son père et ceux de douleurs de sa mère. Elle qui n'aspirait qu'à la tendresse et l'amour ne reçut de ses parents qu'une froide indifférence teintée de dégout. Ainsi, quand la vague de pneumonie frappa Londres et s'arrêta juste pour la prendre, Peter regarda sa sœur chérie se noyer dans l'écume immonde qu'il ne savait pas être fruit bouches rageuses de ces parents ou du mélange de ses prières et de l'injustice de ce monde. Elle avait huit ans, il en avait dix. Elle était morte et il était déjà perdu.

Ce qui l'avait toujours dérangé c'était le vide. Le vide qu'il sentait, malgré la mort de sa sœur, malgré tout. C'était de ne pas haïr ses parents d'avoir tué son trésor, de ne pas pleurer à son enterrement, de ne pas arrêter de vivre pendant quelques jours en hommage à son départ. C'est ce manque de sentiments qui le dérangeait plus que tout. D'autant plus quand il voyait le regard des autres, ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Quelles réactions ils attendaient de lui. Quels sentiments.

Peter n'aimait pas se remémorer son enfance, pour la seule bonne raison qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucun bon souvenir de cette période de sa vie. Parce qu'à chaque fois, tout ce qu'il ressentait en y repensant c'était la plus profonde des tristesses. Alors, comme tant de gens comme lui, Peter essaie d'y penser le moins possible, et ce contente de parcourir avec un petit sourire nostalgique ses mémoires à partir de 11 ans. Après quoi, dans tous ses souvenirs il y avait la magie. 

**« Et sans magie, la vie a un goût d'épouvante. »**

**Pt II : L'adolescent.**

L'arrivée à Poudlard était une véritable libération. Pouvoir enfin fuir le petit appartement, fuir les yeux larmoyants de sa mère et les dimanches passés devant les vieilles photos de famille, quand Mary était encore là, quand son père n'était pas encore parti, quand sa mère n'était pas encore vieillie par l'alcool et la dépression. Ce château, ce monde qui s'ouvrait à lui, c'était pour Peter ce qu'il y'avait de plus beau au monde. Bien sûr, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, il n'était pas dans les élèves les plus brillants, mais il était loin de chez lui, il avait des amis et il s'amusait comme jamais. A vrai dire, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré James, Rémus et Sirius, Peter avait eu un peu peur de devoir partager son dortoir et la plupart de ses cours avec ces quatre garçons, qui a première vue, n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Les premières semaines étaient horribles, pour être honnête, James et Sirius se battaient constamment, le premier ne supportant pas la répartition d'un Black à Griffondor, le second encore sous le choc, et très vite refroidi par l'accueil peu chaleureux des lions à son encontre. Rémus était tout autre chose. Bien sur, maintenant, quand Peter se prend à repenser à son ami lycanthrope, c'est avec un sourire affectueux et un peu plus de compréhension au regard de son attitude au début d'année. La découverte de son secret était ce qui avait déclenché l'amitié entre les quatre garçons. C'était étrange, vraiment, quand il y repensait. Un jour, ils n'étaient rien que des inconnus les uns pour les autres, des ennemis dans le cas de Sirius et James, et le lendemain ils étaient liés par quelque chose de plus puissant que n'importe quel conflit. La complicité. C'était ça, réellement, leur relation. Tous ceux qui cherchaient comment quatre personnes aussi différentes que les Maraudeurs avaient pu devenir amies, ne se posaient pas les bonnes questions. Il n'y avait pas d'équation magique, de coup de foudre ou d'autre événement immédiat causant une amitié profonde et véritable. Ils avaient du travailler pour ça, ils avaient du donner d'eux même, ils avaient tous du faire des concessions, des compromis pour cette amitié.

C'est drôle que ce ne soit qu'aujourd'hui, recroquevillé dans un égout de Londres, trempé jusqu'aux os et le visage barbouillé de larmes et de sang qu'il réalise cela. Lui qui avait toujours cru que leur amitié avait été inégale en tout point. Lui qui avait eut l'impression d'être le seul à donner, à essayer vraiment que ça marche, à être le seul à y croire, à y tenir. Comment avait-il être aussi idiot ? Aussi centré sur ses sentiments, quand clairement, leur amitié avait beaucoup couté à chacun d'entre eux.

La plupart des gens pensent que Rémus était le gentil des quatre, James le rigolo, Sirius le charmeur et Peter le bouche-trou inutile, mais ça n'avait jamais été comme ça. Le « gentil » de la bande, c'était James. Toujours à vérifier que tout le monde allait bien, à défendre l'honneur des autres, à se prendre la tête quand ils avaient des problèmes, toujours un mot à dire, un sourire réconfortant, une épaule. C'était James tout ça, c'était lui le papa du groupe, et c'était surement lui qui les tenaient tous ensemble parfois. Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Sirius était le plus discret. Bien sur, en public, il parlait fort et riait beaucoup, mais en privé, quand ils n'étaient qu'eux quatre, assis sur leurs lits respectifs, il était plus du genre à observer, à profiter. Peter avait toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'au fond il n'y croyait pas vraiment, il ne réalisait pas que ça, leur relation, les heures entières passées dans le dortoir à discuter, de tout et de rien, c'était réel. Au fond, pour lui aussi Poudlard était une porte de sortie, loin de chez lui, loin de sa famille. Rémus, d'un autre côté était le plus extraverti une fois en privé. Ca lui avait pris du temps, de s'ouvrir à eux, de leur permettre de découvrir sa vraie personnalité, son côté bruyant et chahuteur, mais après tout c'était mis en place. Comme si les caractères de tout le monde s'accordaient parfaitement, se complétaient. Puis il y avait eu Lily. Douce Lily, innocente, sage petite Lily qui avait inconsciemment marché sur une mine, enterrée en même temps que l'amitié entre les quatre c'était créé. Ca avait commencé par Rémus, bien sur, aussi difficile que ça avait été de se rapprocher de lui, ce fut facile pour lui de se refermer dès qu'ils sortirent de Poudlard. Il venait toujours aux réunions occasionnelles, mais ce n'était plus pareil, et tout le monde le sentait. Ca tuait James ça, cette indifférence froide, ce recul. Et ce qui affecte James affecte Sirius. Sirius qui se tuait déjà à petit feu en regardant James vivre sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui se noyait dans le désespoir, l'alcool et la peur. Parce qu'ils avaient tous peur, bien sur. C'était la guerre dehors, et ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Alors, quand la guerre commença, et qu'on soupçonna un espion, les regards se dirigèrent vers Rémus, pauvre Rémus qui n'avait plus personne pour le défendre, à part les faibles protestations de James qui n'y croyait lui-même plus. Quand on lui proposa d'être le gardien, Peter accepta. Parce que comment pouvait-il refuser ? Qui dirait non à son meilleur ami, à son frère, quand il lui apporte sa confiance, sa vie sur un plateau ? Peter n'avait pas assez de courage pour résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et certainement pas assez pour refuser à James quelque chose comme ça. Au début, il y a cru, vraiment. Il c'est dit que personne n'y penserait, que peut-être le Seigneur ne devinerait jamais que c'était lui le gardien. Mais il aurait du se douter qu'on ne cache rien à Lord Voldemort.

Quand il vendit James à son Maître, Peter ne pleura pas. Parce qu'après tout, sorti de l'adolescence arrive le temps où il faut choisir entre vivre ou mourir. Et Peter avait toujours eut peur de la mort. Ce n'était pas sa faute si cette relation qu'ils s'étaient promise indestructible se trouvait balayée par le souffle froid et moqueur de la guerre. Parce qu'au fond, que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait toujours été le plus faible des quatre…

**Pt III : Le traître.**

_**« C'est de la confiance que nait la trahison. »**_

C'est un jour d'hiver pluvieux, comme l'on en connait tant. Le ciel est gris, bas et lourd de nuages. En tendant l'oreille, on entend même les prémices d'un orage à venir. Il ne pleut pas vraiment, mais c'est tout comme. L'air est empreint d'une telle humidité qu'on a l'impression d'être aussi trempés que sous une averse. Mais surtout, il fait froid. Pas un froid qui se balade, comme ça, porté par le vent. Non, un froid qui semble s'infiltrer vicieusement par tous les pores de la peau et qui une fois à l'intérieur gèle tout. Tout, mais surtout le cœur.

Ça ne change pas grand-chose, de toute façon, Peter a toujours froid ces derniers temps. Froid au cœur, froid aux pieds, froid aux mains, froid à l'âme. Il a ce froid en lui, et ça lui fait mal, chaque jour un peu plus, comme une sorte de pression sur ton son corps, qui le fatigue sans raison. Et chaque matin, il a un peu plus de mal à se lever, un peu moins de volonté aussi. Mais pourtant, il se lève et il vit. Et ça non plus il n'en a plus très envie, mais c'est comme une obligation. Il ne peut pas mourir maintenant. Pas après ce qu'il a fait.

Il s'en souvient encore de ce jour-là. Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ? Et parfois, durant ses nuits d'insomnies, Peter laisse les souvenirs de cette journée remonter et s'étonne à chaque fois de leur affreuse précision. Des images et des sons qui, avec le temps devraient s'être atténués mais qui lui revenait plus clairs que jamais. Il se souvient qu'ils mangeaient tous ensemble le midi, Lily, James, Rémus, Sirius et lui. Il se souvient des éclats de rires, du gout sucré du gâteau, de l'embrassade de Lily et l'accolade de James. Il se souvient que Sirius lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux en riant et que Rémus lui avait souri gentiment. Il se souvient que peu après, il était devant le Mage Noir, il se souvient de la peur qui le prenait, et de la panique qui lui fit tout dire. Il se souvient le sort rouge qui fusait vers lui puis plus rien. Il se souvient s'être réveillé, s'être rué dehors et avoir transplané jusqu'à chez James et Lily à temps pour voir la maison exploser en une aveuglante lumière verte. Il se souvient s'être précipité à l'intérieur, terrifié et en pleurs, avoir trébuché sur quelque chose et être tombé. Tombé face à face avec le visage glacé de son ami. Il se souvient s'être relevé soudainement, s'appuyant sur les lunettes à terre de James et se coupant l'index par la même occasion. Il se souvient avoir couru, et apercevoir Sirius arriver l'air paniqué. Il se souvient d'avoir entendu le cri de rage et de douleur qu'il poussa. Puis tout d'un coup, il se souvient de s'être arrêter, d'avoir vu Sirius arriver, le visage déformé par la peine et la tristesse, et de l'avoir entendu demander pourquoi.

Et lorsque que la question lui parvint, il chercha à y répondre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il vendu ses amis, sa famille à un monstre. Pourquoi avait-il trahi les gens qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas battu, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus courageux ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été à la hauteur ? Mais surtout, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils choisi ? Et parce qu'il avait la réponse à cette question, il hurla sa réponse à son ami.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça à James et Lily, Sirius !? »

Comment avait-il pu leur conseiller de commettre une si grosse erreur ?! Comment n'avait-il pas vu qu'il serait trop faible, trop peureux, trop lâche ?! Et il l'avait été. Lâche. Il avait préféré se mutiler et se cacher plutôt que de se rendre et d'être condamner.

Quelle était la plus grande trahison ? Celle à James et Lily ou celle à Sirius, il ne savait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard. Le temps où il avait un choix à faire est dépassé, il a déjà pris une décision.

Il fait nuit maintenant. Il ne pleut toujours pas, mais le ciel gronde et tonne. Peter n'a jamais aimé les orages. Alors, il se terre un peu plus dans l'abri –égout ?-qu'il s'est trouvé pour la nuit et regarde la ville s'éteindre, peu à peu, doucement comme un enfant qui s'endort. Et alors, dans la ville ensommeillée, Peter pleure. Ça lui arrive souvent, et ses larmes sont vides. Mais, il se dit que peut être, quelque part, là-haut, quelqu'un le voit pleurer et comprend son remord sincère et maladroit.

C'est ironique, parce qu'elles sont bien belles ses pensées ce soir à Peter. Mais demain, quand son Maître l'appellera, il n'hésitera même pas. La pensée de se battre ne lui effleurera pas l'esprit pas plus que son cœur ne se serrera en s'agenouillant au pied du meurtrier de ceux à qui il s'excuse avec tant d'honnêteté ce soir.

C'est le matin, et quand son Maître l'a appelé, Peter n'a pas hésité. Et alors, il disparait, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un chuchotis balloté par le vent :

**« Quand on est lâche, il faut être lâche jusqu'au bout. »**


End file.
